Cascadia
}} Overview Cascadia is a mega-nation which occupies territory in the western and northern portions of North America. Cascadia has since grown to be one of the largest nations in the server, with more than 50 towns from its core territories and outlying districts at it's height. History Early History Founded on December 11, 2018, at precisely 21:01. Recent History Cascadian Crisis of August 2019 In late August of 2019, the Republic of Cascadia underwent a schism of it's internal government, with a breakaway sect looking to establish Cascadia as an empire. This breakaway sect has led to an internal crisis with two factions of supporters supporting both the establishment of a Cascadian Empire and the continued existence of the Republic of Cascadia. Government Cascadia is a democracy with an executive and legislative branch of government. The executive branch of the government consists of the President, the Vice President, and the Cabinet, which consists of Secretaries of various departments to oversee the day-to-day operation of Cascadia's government departments. The legislative branch consists of the Senate, which votes on proposals and laws which are implemented by the government departments. Each town of Cascadia is legally entitled to send up to 5 senators to sit in the Senate to represent their towns, depending on the size of town. Military The Department of Defense is run by the Secretary of Defense, the Secretary of Defense also holds the highest rank in the military. Following the Secretary of Defense, the ranks of the military follow down in order: General, Commander, Soldier, Recruit. The Recruit is a member of the military who has no experience, they are taught the basics of each essential unit and then be assigned to one by the choosing of their General. Once the Recruit has learned the essentials of the military, they will automatically be promoted to Soldier. A Soldier’s duty is to obey the orders of their Commanders whether on the battlefield or on a weekly training op. Once the soldier is promoted to Commander, they begin to hold the reigns of leadership over a platoon. The duties of a Commander include: Leading their platoon in battle or training ops, tracking the accomplishments of their soldiers, and being informed by Generals of what their tactical orders are to accomplish a mission. A Commander will remain as a Commander until selected by the Secretary of Defense to be a General. A General’s duty includes: Working with the Secretary of Defense in planning to execute military goals, deciding consequences for insubordinate behavior, helping plan weekly training ops, and to coordinate troops in times of war. The military will be completely made of volunteers and all military operations will be optional for soldiers to attend, however, when in attendance of a military operation all military personnel will obey only the orders of their superiors and will only act by their will. Any error in obeying commands will result in that soldier facing any repercussion their General sees fit. These repercussions include: demotion in rank, withdrawal/ temporary suspension from the military, or anything else the General sees fit. The duties of the Secretary of Defense include: Be the representative of the Cascadian volunteer army. Manage the recruitment of military personnel, and fill the roles of the three essential units: Infantry, Artillery, and Reconnaissance. Establish and maintain weekly and routine military training exercises to uphold a strong defense. Provide the Senate with estimations for military spending. Be the secure holder of funds provided to spend on the military and ensure that the funds are spent accordingly to the orders of the senate. Advise the President and Senate on matters of national security. Ensure that all towns are guaranteed equal protection by the military. Appoint Commanders to become Generals. Landmarks Architecture, landscaping, natural wonders, etc. -Snohomish Community Socer Pitch, created by cheeseballfluffy and bw3434 -Columbia River Past Presidents The following are some of the past presidents of Cascadia Notable People Some important members of the nation historically or currently * RangerMK01, Founder of Cascadia * Incarnation * Silent_Dirt * ThinkGeek * The_Lone_Sp3rm * Banthos Districts The North West Territories (NWT) On February 27, 2019, the first Cascadian Province, the NWT, was born. After some diplomatic interactions with some Canadian towns, they agreed on becoming a part of Cascadia. The Capital of the NWT is Sachs_Outpost. The district fell in mid-2019. Alaska Later, on the same day that Cascadia's first Province was born, Alaska also joined Cascadia as a vassal state. Cascadia, interested in becoming friendly with Koyuk, (The name at the time) an isolated city in the middle of the Alaskan plains, decided on making another nation to try a sort of joint coalition between the two. The Capital of Alaska is Highgarden. The district left Cascadia in August, 2019, but has since joined back. Athabasca Cascadia's third Province, the Athabasca District formed on the 17th of March from three towns located in real-life northern British Columbia and Alberta. The formal capital of the Athabasca District is Swanavon, while it's largest municipality is Dawnstar. Athabasca's current administrative and commercial center is located in Strathcona. Arizona insert information about arizona Bering-Strait insert information about bering strait California Cascadia's fourth Province, California was admitted on the 11th of June following a proposal from Californian leadership to negotiate terms to end hostilities between Cascadia and California. The current capital of California is located in Lake Tahoe. (and like eight others including Washington, Nevada, Deseret, Vietnam, Bhutan, etc.) Deseret insert information about deseret Glacier Bay https://earthmc.fandom.com/wiki/Glacier_Bay Washington Washington is home to Cascadia's largest city, Walla Walla, located east of the capital, Astoria. External Territories The external territories of Cascadia are considered to be primary territories of Cascadia, but are not part of the main contiguous territory on North America's west coast. Bhutan Bhutan is Cascadia's first territory in Asia, with their capital being High Garden. Florida insert information about florida Ontario insert information about ontario Former Territories *New York *Upper Canada *Nevada Maps Put EarthMC maps here https://earthmc.net/classic/map/# Events/Pictures Memorable pictures here Category:Nations Category:North America